


“i know she’s better than me. you don’t have to remind me.”

by shittyfandomwritings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst??, Batboys, DC comics - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, It’s a mess, Jason Todd - Freeform, One Shot, dc, fluff??, i don’t really understand this fic tbh, i just wanted to write jerkface jason, idk man idk, im just going to put it as, it’s kinda cheesy at the end i’m sorry, jason’s an asshole at first, oh yeah and dick getting a Y/N clone as a rebound, this was from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfandomwritings/pseuds/shittyfandomwritings
Summary: Reader recently broke up with Dick and he immediately gets into a relationship with someone who looks just like reader and Jason steps in to sort of comfort reader (after being an ass at first though lol)





	“i know she’s better than me. you don’t have to remind me.”

You don’t know her name. All you know is that she looks a lot like you. Even you could tell that. Except she’s slimmer, prettier, fitter and just generally better. 

It hurt, suffice to say. 

When you first met her, the resemblance to you struck you. 

Hard. 

You locked eyes with Dick. Why? You wanted to scream. Why would you do this to me?

He was the first to look away, and immediately grabbed her hand and led her away.

After a few months of them being together, your heart still hurt just as much. 

It’s not very often you take up the offer of going to a gala with the Wayne family, but this time you accepted. You wanted - _needed_ \- to show Dick that you were completely fine and over him.

You aren’t, but still. 

Taking a glass of champagne from a server’s silver tray, you stand to the side awkwardly as others mingle and chat around you. You hoped to stick close to Tim, him being your best friend, but you managed to lose him in the ocean of wealthy elitists.

You sip on your champagne, trying very hard not to think about your ex-boyfriend, but your mind is disobedient. It runs wild, and you can’t stop thinking about whether he kisses her like he kissed you, whether he says things to her that he said to you, whether he _touches her like he touched you -_

“Enjoying the party, I see.”

Your thoughts are interrupted by a deep voice belonging to someone you know well. You don’t bother to turn and look at him. 

“Yeah. I am.”

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Jason asks.

I feign ignorance. “What hurts?” 

He laughs mirthlessly. “Like you don’t know. Stop pretending you’re fine when you’re not.”

“I am fine.”

“You’re not. You can’t even convince yourself, yet you want to try and convince everyone else. Stop lying.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, fine.” In the corner of my eye, I see him straighten and bend down to my ear so he can whisper without being heard.

“I’m talking about how Dick left you for another woman who is exactly like you. I’m talking about how Dick clearly wanted someone like you, but just not _you_.” He whispers harshly in your ear, causing you to flinch.

Tears pool in the corners of your eyes. You wipe them away forcefully, spitting, “ _I know she’s better than me. You don’t have to remind me._ And I’m not fine. At all.”

You start to back away. “I hope you’re happy,” You hiss. 

He calls out for you to wait, but you ignore him.

Brisk-walking away, and hopefully managing to lose Jason in the sea of people, you jog to the back exit. Pushing the door open, you feel the freezing breeze on your face and shudder. 

You find a spot on the sidewalk to sit down on. You know it isn’t the most sanitary, and you know that this is an expensive dress, but you don’t exactly care about that now.

Pulling your knees to your chest, you bury your face in your hands and let the tears slip down freely. _But why are you crying?_ A voice in your head sneers. _Everything Jason said was true._

You don’t have the energy to argue with yourself right now, so you are just about to stand up when the back door swings open and slams loudly, startling you. 

Once you see it’s Jason, you refuse to make eye contact, knowing that you’re probably crying again. “What do you want? To make fun of me? To taunt me?” 

“No.” His voice is surprisingly sincere. You look up to see that his eyes are filled with regret.

“Then what?” You whisper. 

“I just want -” He swallows. “I acted like a complete asshole, and I’m sorry.” 

“But why? Why would you want to hurt me like this?” You ask softly, looking up at Jason.

He inhaled deeply. “I know that you aren’t as okay as you pretend to be, and Dick is being an asshole by dating her, and I just fucking hate to see you put on a fake smile, or go out of your way to make it seem like you’re fine, when you’re not.

“I hate that he’s caused you so much pain, yet you just seem to … ignore it and pretend everything’s okay. I am not okay with that.” Jason stares deep into your eyes and cups your cheek, using his thumb to wipe away your tears.

“Because I -” He hesitates. “I…” 

“Yes?” 

“I … Never mind. Do you wanna ditch this place? I have ice cream back at my apartment.”

You brighten immediately. “I would never turn down ice cream. Who do you take me for?” 

Jason chuckles. “Let’s go.”

You two end up snuggled up under a blanket on his beaten-up but extremely comfy couch, sharing a tub of ice cream while watching some old sitcom. 

Your eyes begin to get heavy as the movie ends, and you yawn, stretching your limbs as much as you can under the thick blanket. Jason leans over to switch the TV off, and the both of you lapse into comfortable silence.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you earlier.” Jason speaks, remorse heavy in his tone. 

You shake your head. “It’s fine, Jason. I know you didn’t really mean to. You were just frustrated, is all.” 

Jason smiles down at you, snaking his arms around you, and the distance between the two of you lessen. Your legs were already tangled together since the start of the movie. 

He likes this position. 

You yawn a second time, looking so adorable. 

He really, really wants to kiss you right then and there. 

But he doesn’t.

He holds back, because as much as it pains him to admit it, you still love his older brother. 

His heart hurts just thinking about it. 

But he shakes the feeling off. You are here, in his arms, in his embrace. He figures to enjoy it while it lasts. 

Before you drift off to sleep, you manage to ask sleepily, “Jason?”

“Hmm?”

“What were you about to say before you suggested we come back here?”

Silence. 

“I was going to say that…”

And just as you fell asleep, Jason whispers, “I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo so i posted this on tumblr first and it got a bunch of notes and so that gave me enough validation to post it here :D  
> but i’m not doing a part 2 sorry


End file.
